Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buckle device that is capable of moving a buckle by driving a drive section.
Related Art
Buckle devices exist in which a length direction intermediate portion of a moving member configured by a wire or the like is bent around an intermediate member, the moving member is moved in the length direction of the moving member by drive force of a drive section, and a buckle provided at a length direction leading end portion of the moving member is moved accordingly (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2015-44460).
In such buckle devices, in a case in which a coupling member is provided between the intermediate member and the vehicle side, and the intermediate member is fixed to the vehicle side via the coupling member, rotation moment sometimes occurs at the coupling portion between the coupling member and the intermediate member when the moving member is pulled toward its length direction leading end side and the intermediate member receives load from the moving member.